Those Eyes Who's Are They?
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: It's a dream I whish never happend. If I'd known it was connected to a girl I never would dream of having an encounter with, then maybe things would be different. I wouldn't be an outcast. This is 'Her' fault. She can blame me for the pain, but this all comes down to her plaguing my mind. She mad me a freak.


_**This is my first attempt at Jori, or a victorious fic. Take it easy on me, but it turned out really well if you'd ask me. Well thank you for even clicking on this story, if you have any questions review, or PM me I'm really lame so I have time...Uhhh. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_'They were always faceless, but their eyes were always so bright. So bright, they were beautiful. No one else seemed to see how bright the eyes shined, it wasn't a glimmer. No they seemed to light up the entire grey room. In this world nothing showed color, or spoke. I never really understand why, but when I look towards the faceless people I could get somewhat of an idea. They weren't supposed to show anything. Their eyes were supposed to speak for them. ' It's a dream' The words echoed throughout my head. _

_They all seemed to show happiness, but those set of brown eyes. They showed it; but there was a small glimmer of sadness. They held so much emotion. There were multiple others crowding the one with the eyes. They seemed to be laughing. 'The ones eyes'; they seemed to be laughing along with the, but it didn't seem as genuine. Anxiety, Fear, Happiness, Anger, Envy, Determination._

_No one else seemed to notice. It made me furious they refused to look deeper. Those particular eyes locked with mine. The faceless people; they disappeared into darkness. There were six walls. They seemed to crumble. It never occurred to me that they were crumbling for every one emotion I'd seen in 'those eyes'. It'd all seems as one gigantic illusion." It's just a delusion" I chanted. The eye's they come closer. My breathing it's..." Those eye's are they?_

* * *

Fleeing from to school to another will not change my fate, it always seems that someone will find out. 'The student's'. They treat me like I'm some outcast; I've grown used to it really, but there's this void though. It's natural to feel as though you never really belonged to a foreign place. It's just unnatural to feel like you everywhere you go is foreign. With every step you take there shouldn't be a void following. As humans we try to find our meaning for living.

We travel about searching wonders for our purpose of living. There should be a light to shine it's guidance for your journey, a light at the end of the tunnel. Why is it that I feel like I'm hurling aimlessly through darkness; I'm screaming for someone, anyone really to drag me out. No one ever does. Out of the corner of my eye I spot tan arms, and thick hair.

"Hey 'Wicked Witch'." He leans against the cool lockers, loosely slinging his right arm around my shoulders. I unconsciously cover the notebook in my lap. Sending him one of my infamous glares, I sigh. I'm only dragging him down socially. Everyone avoids me at all cost, and since it's known he's my best and only friend he gets avoided too. I've insisted countless times that he drop me and start hanging with the more popular crowd, but he won't budge. If he wants to be known as the wicked witch's sidekick, then it's his own fault.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" He chuckles, putting his hands up as if surrendering.

"Sorry forgot, but I saw you here with a scowl on your face…and I decided to cheer you up a bit." Removing his arm, I stand gathering my things. Making my way towards my locker, he follows my every move.

"Cheer me up? The only possible way you can cheer me up, is by finding some new meat for my favorite pair of scissors." He cringes slightly. A slight smirk slithers its way onto my face. He should be used to my violent comments by now.

"Do you have to make me uncomfortable all the time?" I shrug, scowl returning.

"Does your hair have to be so perfect every day?" This is the only guy that has not even had one bad hair day; seriously he doesn't really even have to really maintain it. He wakes up, takes a shower, dry's his hair, and it's perfect. It's a quirk I despise about him.

"There's open mic night at 'Karaoke Dokie' tonight. Before you say you have plans which I know you don't, there's this girl I want you to meet her names…Meredith." I snort.

"That's a disgusting name." He simply dismisses the comment, running a hand through his thick hair.

"She's a really nice girl Jade, and I want you to meet her." I inspect the scissors sticking out from my locker. I inspect them once in a while, after noticing that some pre-turd had bent one of my babies. I mean who would even have the audacity to even touch my property. The only reason I didn't track the kid down, was because I had seen the slight trickle of blood on the tips.

Since he had already shed blood there was no need on causing more, and besides it saved me a detention anyway. Finishing my inspection I open my locker, only when a stressed sigh escapes Beck's lips do I remember his presence.

"I have no intention on sitting there for two-three hours, while you flirt with some annoying girl." I reply rearranging things inside my locker. Out the corner of my eye I see he shoved his hands in his pocket, and a frown is grazing his eyebrows.

"Jade, I just want you to meet her. You don't even have to be there long…Twenty-thirty minutes tops." There's a hint of begging in his voice. I give a low growl.

"I'll give her fifteen minutes, but that's it. If she even talks a second later, then I'm leaving." He grins, nodding. This better be worth my time. I can barely stand looking at any of the student's, but I'll just take a good pair of scissors'. Just in case.

* * *

**_Was it too confusing? Please tell me if it was. Hoped you enjoyed it, yes it will be Jori! This has nothing to do with the story, but OMG the SEATTLE SEAHAWKS WON! For all you Seahawks lovers this was Awesome! Back to the story, review if you like. Write Ya Later._**


End file.
